Really?
by Miss-Evie
Summary: At a gleeunion Puck find's out in a game of I never Rachel's real history. Rated for sexual references.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable!**

**A/N: Another little one shot, hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>Like all the boys before, like all the boys, boys, boys<em>

_Like all the boys before, like all the boys, boys, boys_

_You left your blood stain on the floor_  
><em>You set your sights on him<em>  
><em>You left a hand print on the door,<em>  
><em>Like all the boys before, like all the boys before (boys boys boys boys)<em>

_This is our luck, baby, running out_  
><em>Her clothes were never off<em>  
><em>We still have our lives to run about<em>  
><em>To scale the mountain, scale the mountain, to get us back on track<em>  
><em>I've seen you in a fight you lost, I've seen you in a fii-ii-ii-ii-ght<em>

_We're under the sheets and you're killin' me_  
><em>In our house made of paper, your word's all over me<em>  
><em>Were under the sheets and you're killin' meee<em>

_Like all the boys before, like all the boys, boys, boys_

_Like all the boys before, like all the boys, boys, boys_

_In here the world won't bring us down_  
><em>Our plan is golden<em>  
><em>Out there a lonely girl could drown<em>  
><em>In here were frozen<em>

_Where did the people go?_  
><em>My hands are empty<em>  
><em>You're not the answer I should know<em>  
><em>Like all the boys before, like all the boys before<em>  
><em>(whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)<em>

_We're in a mess baby, we're in a mess babe_  
><em>Your more is less babe (oh, oh)<em>  
><em>We're in a mess baby, we're in a mess babe<em>  
><em>Your more is less babe (oh, oh!)<em>

_We're under the sheets and you're killin' me_  
><em>In our house made of paper, and you're word's all over me<em>  
><em>We're under the sheets and you're killin' me<em>  
><em>(I've seen you in a fight you lost)<em>  
><em>Like all the boys before, like all the boys before<em>  
><em>We're under the sheets and you're killin' me<em>  
><em>Our house full of paper and you're word's all over me<em>  
><em>We're under the sheets and you're killing me<em>  
><em>(oh you're killin me, your killin me!)<em>

_We're under the sheets and you're killing me_  
><em>In our house made of paper, your word's all over me<em>  
><em>We're under the sheets and you're killin' meee<em>  
><em>(killin me, killin me, killin me)<em>  
><em>Killin me, killin me, killin me<em>

_Under the Sheets - Ellie Goulding_

* * *

><p>The McKinley high glee club of 2012 were all gathered in Quinn and Finn Hudson's front room. It was the after party of McKinley's ten year reunion (most of the glee club had stayed in touch anyway, but they decided to have one for the sake of it as they hadn't all been in the same place together since Puck and Rachel's wedding three years before). The reunion itself had typically been held at breadstix.<p>

Since arriving at the Hudson's the had become bored of 'catching up' and decide to revert to one of their high school party past times. I never.

Yes it maybe it was immature but as most of them as most of them were close they had nothing else to catch up on.

It was fair to say they were all a bit tipsy (Not completely smashed yet, but it was a good job 'the inns' twins were with Carol and Burt) and it was Mercedes turn.

"I have never had any sort of sexual relationship, including just a kiss with one Mrs Puckerman nee Berry over there!" Mercedes states, knowing that however many people it was it would wind the extremely possessive and volatile Puck up, who of course took his shot before pulling Rachel tighter against his body.

But when everyone but Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes took their shots Puck quickly jumped up to his feet, "What the hell!" He yells, not liking the fact that so many people had touched his wife, "All of you?" He added, wondering simply how he didn't know about this.

"Yep..." Rachel mutters below her voice, trying (and failing) not to draw any more attention to herself.

"But how?" Puck demands.

"Noah why don't you sit back down? We will go round and they will all say what happened, okay?" Rachel titters nervously, not looking forward to some of the stories that are going to come. Knowing that they are embarrassing for both her and others and that there is a chance her husband may end up beating someone up before the end of the night.

Puck just nods and flips off Finn when he coughs, "Whipped!" Before sitting down and pulling Rachel onto his lap, his arms encircling her protectively.

"Hey Rachel..." Kurt calls out, "Shouldn't you of had a shot for... well you know!" He states.

"Oh, I've never had to do that..." Rachel smirks to everyones shock.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks the question everyone wants to know the answer to.

"Theres always been someone else..." Rachel states in a blasé tone.

"Brittany, do you want to start?" Rachel asks the bubbly blonde who is sat beside her, knowing that it is one of the most innocent and easily explained stories of the lot. Also knowing she has manged to distract everyone.

"Oh Rachel was the only person I hadn't made out with and I needed to complete my collection!" Brittany giggles, and everyone (including Puck) nods in understanding. No one could say no to Britt when she truly wanted something. "Artie" She adds, signalling for her boyfriend to take his turn.

"We were drunk, it was a one time thing..." Artie mumbles trailing off, but continues when Puck shoots him a glare. "Senior year we made out at the after party for sectionals. It was when you two were on one of your breaks..."

"Dude!" Puck cuts in, "One that is completely against the sacred bro-code for a start, and two weren't you like already with Britt?" Puck adds causing most people in the room to take a sudden intake of breath (The boys at the bro-code bit, the girls at the Brittany part).

"Yes he was. But I told him too! Ray-Ray looked sad even though we won and I told Artie he should do it to make her feel better!" Brittany says indigently and everyone sighs with relief (except for the boys who are still caught up on the bro-code thing).

"Sorry man," Artie murmurs unable to look Puck in the eye, "Finn?"

"Junior year, I think that is enough said!" Finn states knowing he has nothing to hide as the whole group know the 'dramatic Finchel tale'. When no one asks for more he turns to the person next to him, "Quinn?"

"Oh god, this is so embarrassing ..." She squirms hiding her face in her hands to avoid making eye contact with anyone. "When I was pregnant... The first time, well I you know... Had pregnancy hormones..." Quinn finishes hoping she had put enough detail in for Puck.

"So what has this got to do with Rachel?" Puck growls, he hates hearing about that time and he also hates the idea that _his_ Rachel had been shared with so many people.

"Well I was, errr very turned on a lot of the time... I didn't know what to do about it! I didn't want to have sex again... So I had to 'deal with it' myself. But after the funk performance I was so bad and Rachel was there..." Quinn trails off, unable to say anymore.

"So she made out with me and dry humped me until she came." Rachel says monotonously, taking in the shocked faces she leans further back against Puck trying to hide herself.

Everyone sat in silence staring at the two mortified girls for what seemed like forever. No one knew what to say, before Quinn starts to get everything moving once again. "So, Blaine it's your turn now..." She trails off, glad that no one makes any comments realising it is a sensitive subject for the two girls.

"Right, okay... yeah" Blaine stumbles over his words, still trying to get his head round what had happened.

"What Blaine is trying to say is..." Kurt cuts in knowing that his boyfriend is still lost and it will take him a bit to get together.

"Blame it on the alcohol party" Blaine blurts out, hoping that Kurt won't reveal the other one. "I kissed her and thought I wasn't gay for a couple of day's" He adds just to be clear, despite the fact they had all been there when it happened.

"My girl would turn a gay guy straight!" Puck mutters into Rachel's hair.

"Uh I think your forgetting something Blaine!" Kurt growls glaring at the former warbler.

"I don't think I am..."

"I don't think I'm gay anymore 2.0?" Kurt says, 'reminding' his boyfriend.

"Oh yeah..." Mumbles Blaine.

"What are you talking about?" Asks Finn curious about his brothers boyfriends second default into the straight team.

"Oh it was freshman year of collage, Puck and Rachel had just broken up _again_ over some irrelevant matter. Anyway these two idiots thought it would be fun to get drunk again, and make out again. It ended in Blaine's second and thankfully last as of now identity crisis. That is why they now have to be chaperoned when drinking" Kurt finishes.

"Man what is it with you guys and the bro-code?" Puck asks.

"Sorry, but she's a good kisser!" Blaine reasons with Puck who just nods.

"True that..." Says Tina not realizing she has just nominated herself to go next.

"So whats this story?" Puck asks, wanting to get all of this over and done with so he can forget all about it as soon as possible.

"Well you know my audition piece was 'I kissed a girl'?" Tina asks, continuing when everyone nods, "Well it was true..." She adds simply.

"When?" Puck asks.

"Freshman year of high school, I was curious and Rachel didn't mind 'experimenting'" Tina adds, before smirking at her fiance "Mike you turn..."

"Tina..." Mike pleads, "Don't make me do this!" Trying to use the puppy dog eyes on his fiance who just brushed him off and started explaining.

"Mike has always had great abs, but he has not always been a great kisser..." Tina starts with a massive grin on her face.

"What has _this_ got to do with Rachel?" Puck grumbles, not happy that his wife had been involved in so many people.

"Well as I said earlier Rachel is!" Tina smiles, giving Rachel a sideways glance "I don't know how but she has always been amazing..." She continues before being interrupted by Rachel and Puck.

"Natural talent!" Rachel shouts as Puck yells "This happened more than once?"

"Yep" says Tina, "anyway this is Mike's encounter because I sent him to Rachel to learn how to kiss better!" She exclaims and the whole room (including Puck) explodes with this laughter as Mike turns bright red.

"That is the best blackmail material ever man" Matt wheezes from where he has fallen off of his chair.

"Wait till you tell yours!" Mike exclaims causing Matt to sober up very quickly.

"What is yours," Puck practically hisses.

"!" Matt babbles at super speed, hoping he is not about to be ripped apart by Puck.

"What?" Everyone who hadn't known Rachel, Mike and Matt (namely everyone else) choruses.

"He dated Rachel for six months in freshman year!" Mike chuckles gleefully, forgetting his own embarrassment..

"Before you start Puck it was before you dated and we broke up because we were better as friends" Matt rushes out, really not wanting to get hurt for something that happened so long ago.

"Fine, but how come you hardly spoke after?" Puck asks curious.

"Noah just because we parted amicably did't mean it wasn't awkward for awhile!" Rachel tells him, knowing even though it was a friendly break up it was a sore spot for both because they were each others first loves.

"all right, Satan?" Puck says knowing there are only two more to get though and seeing on Rachel's face that she doesn't want to talk about it any more.

"I was her first at third!" Santana smirks proudly seeing Pucks face fall.

"What!" He demands, before backtracking "Actually no this doesn't surprise me, is that why you two suddenly become BFF's?"

"Yeah," Santana smiles, "and Puckerman? Your girl is hot in bed, can I have another go?"

"Urgh! I need brain bleach!" Kurt screeches, shaking his head trying to distill the image burned into his brain. As many others in the room have a dreamy look on their faces.

"I'll think about it..." Puck replies thinking of all the possibilities. "Evans... Wrap this up"

"Errr well..." He starts.

"Me, him and Ray had a threesome in collage... You were broken up Puck don't worry" Santana says as the whole room face palms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So what did you think? Which was your favorite and do you want any back story on any of them? Review pretty please!**

**love, hugs and kisses,**

**Evie xx **


End file.
